The Break Ups
by SpazzPants
Summary: Matt broke up with Will to date Cornelia? Wills best friend? And what happened to Caleb? please r&rThis is a WillxCaleb fic.
1. Matt Breaks Up With Will

Chapter 1

Will and Matt Break Up

"Here you are miss." said the boy behind the counter. "One choo coffe. Be careful. It's hot."

"Thanks." I said paying for the coffe and sitting down at one of the tables. I was getting worried. Matt should have been here ten minutes ago. Finaly he came through the door of the cafe. "Matt! Over here!" I called.

"Hey Will!" he said walking over to me. he sat down and said, "Will, we're breaking up."

"WHAT!?" I screamed making everyone in the cafe look at us."Why?"

"Well, I've found someone prettier and she's a better kisser." he said smiling.

"Well I hope you're cold! Here's a hot choco coffe shower!" I said standing up and pouring my steaming hot coffe on his head. He fell out of his chair and every girl in the cafe cheered.

I ran out of the cafe crying. I ran to the park as fast as I could. There was no way I would go to my mom. But what I saw next made me wish I had insted. It was Matt an Cornelia sitting on a bench that had a arch of roses above it. And they were kissing.

"Cornelia?! She's your new girlfriend Matt? My best friend? And how could you Cornelia? I thought you loved Caleb!" I screamed making them stop. I ran the other way crying even harder. They went back to kissing. Then the crash happened.


	2. The Get Together?

**A/N: I do not own any of the WITCH characters. please read and review. and this story will explain some thing that is in SPIRIT.**

Chapter Two

Wills Finds a New BF

I fell to the ground with a huge thump.

"Sorry miss." said a familiar voice. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Oh. Hey Will. What's wrong." said Caleb reaching a hand down to help me up.

"Matt broke up with me to date Cornelia." I said generously grabbing his hand.

"Oh. So you and I are haveing a bad day. Cornelia just broke up with me." he said frowning.

"Well, if you ask me, those two belong together. The backstabbing jerks." I said crossing my arms.

"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" he said smiling for a reason that was unknown to me.

"Maybe it is, but Matt definetly deserves it. He said the worst thing you could ever say to a girl when you break up with them." I said looking away because I was starting to cry at the memory.

"And what's that?" Caleb asked cupping my chin in his hand.

"Well, he came in the cafe sat down and said, 'We're breaking up.' Then I screamed 'What? Why?' and he said because he found someone whose prettier and is a better kisser. Then I poured my steaming hot coffee on him and ran out of the cafe and i could hear every girl that was there cheering. Then i found Matt here kissing Cornelia under an arch of roses. Then I crashed into you." I finished, tears now pouring out of my eyes.

"Well that was pretty stupid of Matt to do. But you got to punish him." he said still smiling. "How would you like to go get a real coffee?"

"Are you asking me out?" I asked smiling.

"Sort of. So is it a yes?"

"It's a hell yes." I said grabbing his hand. And the two of us walked to the cafe together.

**A/N: well duckies, what did you think? please review. (P.S. this is NOT the last chap.) and sorry if it's a little short.**


	3. Wills Denial

**A/N: i really don't need to say this every chap but i do NOT own any of the WITCH characters. I hope this chapterwas longer than the others. enjoy:-)**

Chapter 3

Will's Denilal

"This is nice, isn't it Will?" I said looking up at the girl who I hoped would be my new girlfriend.

"Yeah. This is really nice. I wish we could come here everyday. It's so beautiful." Will said smiling.

I had taken Will to my favorite place in Heatherfield. An undiscovered beach that looks directly into the sunset. Just then two dolphins jumped out of the water and the spray off their tails made a momentarily heart shape.

Will laughed and said, "That was so cool!"

"And romantic" I said.

"Yeah. Roman- wait a minute! How could you?" She said standing up and walking away.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused.

"You know what I'm talking about. Matt just broke up with me and you're trying to get me to be your girlfriend. How could you?" she said storming off.

"Wow. Earth has some strange ways involving relationships." I said standing up. I figured I would go home.(I live with Hay Lin.) But something stopped me.

"You are clueless Caleb. How long have you been on earth?" said a voice.

"Kanan! What aer you doing here?" I asked my sister.

"What aer you talking about? I live here on earth remember? You put me here so that I couldn't fight in Meridian." she said crossing her arms. "I'm your twin. I could have foughten just as good as you can. Maybe even better."

"Whatever. But what are you doing here?" I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm here to teach you. You are completly clueless when it comes to girls."

"Well, what did I do to make her mad?" I asked.

"Like I said, clueless." she bragged.

"You're not helping." I said glaring at her.

"She just broke up with Matt. And you try to make her you girlfriend? You really need help. Look, I bought you a box a chocolate. Tomorrow, give them to her. Maybe then she'll let you be her boyfriend." Kanan said handing me a box a chocolates.

"Thanks. I hope this works. I know Cornelia was my girlfriend until today, but I've always liked Will a lot." I said smiling.

**The next day...**

"Will! Hi!" I said as I walked up to her locker. "I got these for you." i said handing her the box of chocolates.

"thanks but the answer is no." Will said taking the chocolates.

"I haven't even asked you anything!" i said.

"Yeah, but whenever a boy gives me chocolates, they ask me out. Look, CAleb. You're a nice guy. But I don't want another boyfriend just yet. Sorry." she said closing her locker and walking away.

"You said it would work!" i said to my sister.

"I thought it would. We'll try something else." she said thinking.

**A/N: Well i hoped you liked it. i bet you didn't expect that suprise. don't worry. I'll update asap. (that may take a while.) and there will be a lot more chapters.**


	4. I Help My Brother

**A/N: sorry that you had to wait. this one was difficult. i had writers block. enjoys kiddies!!**

**Chapter 4**

**I Help My Brother**

"Hey look! There are some really pretty ones over there!" I said to my twin.

"Isn't this enough?" Caleb asked chasing after me.

"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" I asked stopping short.

"Of coarse I do. But why so many?" he asked.

"Because girls love getting flowers. And the more you give them, the more they love you." I said picking 5 different colored roses.

"Oh. I guess that makes sense." he said.

I handed him the roses and said, "Okay. I think that's enough. No go find her and give them to her! And what are you going to say after you give them to her?"

"Will, I love you. And always have. Will you please go out with me?" he said standing tall.

"Right! Now go find her!" I said punching my fist in the air.

He ran off with the huge set of flowers in his hand.

"Now that's my brother." I said walking off in the other way. Pretty soon I came to the bench that had an arch of roses above it. Matt and Cornelia were there kissing. "So he dumped Will to date her best friend? I'll teach him a lesson." I said to myself. I called Caleb on his cell phone and gaev him some instructions. Then I walked over to Matt and said, "Matt. Will wanted to meet you at the cafe. She said it's urgent."

"Why me? And who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Calebs twin. And I don't know why you. She just said that she really needed to meet you there." I said smiling.

"Cornelia I'll be right back." he said getting up. Then I went the other way and took a shortcut to the cafe. I wanted to see this.

**Calebs POV**

"Here Will. I got these for you." I said handing Will the large amount of flowers.

"Thanks Caleb. They're amazing. You look like you want to say something." Will said to me smiling.

"Will, I love you. And always have. Will you please go out with me?" I said nervously.

"Caleb, look. You're a really nice guy and all, but I just don't want to start dating again so soon." She said, her smilie fading.

Then I saw Matt in the window. I cupped Will's chin in my hand and I pulled her in close to me. Then I kissed her. First she had a really mad face on and she looked like she was going to slap me. But then she loked really relaxed and she parted her lips and let me explore her mouth. Then we broke away from each other.

"What was that?" she said with a hint in her voice that said she wanted to do that again.

"Asking a girl out. Meridian style. Is it a yes?" I answered.

"Let this answer your question." She said pulling me close. And we kissed again. This time I let her explore my mouth. All the boys in the cafe where whisleing and all the girls were ohing. I could have sworn I had died and gone to heaven. I looked back at the window and saw that Matt wasn't there anymore. Then something hit me on the head and everything went black.

**A/N: I hope that rasises some supense. and i have a riddle for you peples. What do you call someone who breaks your heart twice in two days and at the same place?(p.s. it's a name) i will dedicate the next chapter to whoever figures it out. peace out bunnies!**


	5. Matt Knocks Caleb Out

**A/N: the people who won the contest are:**

**Blood & Thorns only. she is the only one who answered correctly with one answer by the time i was done with this chapter. (ps. the answer was Matt) enjoy chapter 5 peeps!**

Chapter 5

Matt Knocks Caleb Out

"Caleb!" I yelled as Caleb fell to the floor. Someone hit him on the head. And hard. Caleb was now unconcious.

"That'll teach him to mess with my girl." said an all to familar voice.

"Matt! What are you doing here? What did you do to him? And what do you mean by your girl? You dumped me!" I said standing up and staring Matt in the face with fire in my eyes.

"What are you talking about? You were always my girl. You must have dreamt that. And I simply hit him on the head." he said smiling. "And I can definetly say I enjoyed it."

"Simply hit him on the head? With what? Steel? He's unconcious!" I said placeing my fists on my hips.

"No. Just my fist." he said making me mad beyond all reason.

"Well I hope Cornelia dumps you after I tell her. But right now I have to bring Caleb to the hospital. Could I get some help over here?" I said to the other boys in the cafe.

"Sure." said two boys walking over. They picked Caleb up gently and carried him out of the cafe. I followed very close behind. Just before i left the door I shot a final look at Matt and I could tell that he understood what my face was saying. I will get you back for this.

**At the hospital...**

"What happened to him?" asked the receptionist.

"My ex knocked him out in the middle of a kiss. He's been unconcious for a half hour." I said frowning.

"Oh. Let me just find a room you can put him in." she said looking at a clipboard. "Hm. Looks like there is a free room just down that hall. Room 113." she said pointing down a hall.

"Thanks." I asid smiling.

I followed the boys to the room and they gently set him down on the bed.

"Thanks. I owe you." I said to them as they started to leave.

"No you don't. A guy should never treat a girl like that. Especially when they broke up with them and want to get back together just because he saw her with another guy. And don't worry. We'll put that guy strait." said one of them

"Thanks but that's really noot necessary. I'll take care of him myself. I have very special ways." I said smiling.

"You know, that guy is lucky to have you as his girlfriend." said the other boy.

"I'm not his- nevermind. and yeah, he is." I said pushing the hair out of his face.

A few minuets after the two boys left, a doctor came in.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Joe. So what happened?" the doctor asked. There was something weird about this guy, but I let it go.

"My ex knocked him out. He's been unconcious for 45 minutes now." I said frowning again.

"What did he get hit by?" Dr. Joe asked.

"A fist." I said stroking Calebs hair gently. "Well, is he going to be okay?" I asked looking up at the doctor.

"He will. But he'll need to stay here for a few days." he said checking Calebs pulse.

"Then I guess I'll be here for a few days too." I said still frowning.

"Um, I'm afarid you can't stay here." Dr. Joe said looking very nervous.

""Well, I'm sorry because I'm not leaving. No matter what. He has been through a lot in the last few months. And I'm not leaving him." I said staying where I was. I looked up at the doctor but he wasn't there. I shrugged and went back to Caleb. I grabbed his hand and his grip tightned around mine. A lot of hope welled up in my heart. I smilied. I kissed him on the forehead.

Caleb must have felt it because he said, "So it's a yes, I'm guessing."

I just laughed and said, "Yes it is. How about the movies in a couple of days?"

"What do you mean by a couple of days?" he asked looking up into my eyes.

"The doctor said that you'll have to stay here for a couple of days. Matt hit you pretty hard." I said frowing.

"So that's what hit me. I knew he was bad from the start. And we're going to go to the movies tonight." he said smiling.

"The doctor said you have to stay here for a couple of days." I said.

"Since when have I listened to doctors?" he said smiling even more.

"Never. So let's go." I said realizing that he never acually did. We left through the door.

On our way past the desk the receptionest said, "Feeling better I see. Well have a good day!"

"We plan to!" Caleb said back while grabbing my by the wrist and rusing me out. And the rest of the was way better then Matt ever gave me.

**A/N: well that was chapter 5.i will put up chapter 6 asap.**


	6. The Flashback

**A/N: This is chapter 6. i hope you enjoy it duckies. please r&r**

Chapter 6

The Flashback

"That was the best night of my life, Caleb." I said resting my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'll never forget it." My new boyfriend said looking down at me with lots of love in his eys.

_Flashback..._

_"Lets see The Chainsaw Massacure." Caleb said as we looked through the movie choices at the movies._

_"Okay. I've been wanting to see that for a while now." I said as he paid for the movie tickets._

_We walked into the theater and found some seats in the back. Then the movie started. Pretty soon came a really scary part. And I mean it was really scary. Everyone in the theater except Caleb screamed. Including me. But I think I was the one who was scared the most. I jumped up into Calebs arms and buried my face in his neck. He just smilied and continued to watch the movie._

_"Aren't you scared?" I asked quietly._

_"Nope. I've seen a lot scarier things. Like Phobos. And Narissa. And Cornelia and Irma in a cat fight." He whispered to me smiling even more. "You wan't to get down?"_

_"No. I'm good." I whispered back smiling with half closed eyes. I looked up into his eyes and saw something that made me very happy. That Caleb would love me until the end of time. Even if I dumped him. He would still love me. Then I felt something overfill my heart. Something I've never felt before. And I guessed it was true love._

_About an hour later, the movie was over and I finally got down form Calebs arms._

_"Anything else you want to do tonight?" He asked me taking my arm._

_"Actually. Yes. There is. And it's my turn to lead." I said grabbing his wrist and pulling him out of the theater._

_Together we ran to the carnival and got in line to get inside. Soon we got in and I ripped off the bottom of my shirt and tied it around Calebs eyes._

_"What are you doing?" he asked laughing._

_"Taking you somewhere here in the carnaival and you will see it after we're on it." I said giggling._

_"Okay.Whatever you say.Lead away." he said holding his hand out so I would be able to lead him._

_I dragged him over to the feris wheel and we waited in the fornt of the line._

_"Can I take the blind flood off now?" he asked smiling._

_"Not yet! We're still waiting in line." I said giggling._

_The feris wheel stopped and everyone that was on got off. Caleb and I were let on and the wheel started again."How about now?" Caleb asked just as we stopped while looking at the sunset._

_"Sure." I said taking off the blind fold._

_"Wow. That is beautiful." He said wrapping his arm around me. "And just to let you know, I could see through that thing the whole time."_

_I gawked at him and said, "You're a cheater!"_

_"Yeah. I know." He said smiling._

_I rested my head on his shoulder and said, "This is so romantic."_

_"Yeah. It is." He said._

_After the wheel came to a stop, we got off and left the carnival._

_"I'll walk you home." He said taking my arm. And together, we walked on the streets of Heatherfield._

_End of flashback..._

"Yeah, me neither." I said as I recalled the events of the night. "And you know what Caleb? This whole time, I felt something over fill my heart. Something I've never felt before. And I think it's love. True love."

"Wait. You've never felt that with Matt?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"No. I never did. I guess It's because I never really fell in love with him. He was just a boy I saw at a dance." I said frowning. "But with you, you're not just some boy."

He cupped my chin and he pulled me close. Then when our noses touched, so did our lips. Like the first time I was kissed by Caleb, I parted my lips and I let him explore my mouth. It was like I died and gone to heaven. Like in that line form the song, Heaven is a Place on Earth, They say in Heaven, Love comes first, well the same goes for earth. Love comes first.

When our lips parted, I said good night a reluctantly walked into the buliding where I lived. And the whole time I felt Calebs eyes watching me. And they were over filling with love.

**A/N: Well i hope you enjoyed that. and THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!!!**


	7. Mom Knows

**A/N: Here is chapter 7. hope you like it. a lot a drama in this chapter! Enjoy duckies!!!**

Chapter 7

Mom Knows

"Will, time for school!" Mom called to me from behind my door.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I called grabbing a a blue dress from my closet. I felt dressy today. I grabbed my only pair of high heals, which were dark blue. I put my short red hair up in a bun and realized that it was too short for my likeing. I made sure no one was around and I spelled my hair. It instantly grew two feet. I walked out of my room while smothing my dress.

"Where are you going? The fanciest resterrant in twon or school?" Mom said after I came out. "And how'd your hair get so long?"

"Um, well, that new shampoo really worked!" I lied.

"Are you sure you didn't use magic?" mom said.

My face went pale as a ghost and my stomach dropped to my feet. I paniced and hurridly said, "Magic? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the powers you have. The Heart of Candracar. WITCH. You and your friends. I read your diary. So meridian was where you always were. And the Will I was with a lot of the time was and astral drop. Why didn't you tell me?" she said frowning.

"You read my diary! How could you Mom, you must be crazy. Are you on drugs or something? Well I got to go. Bye!" I grabbed a banana and ran out of the apartment.

I ran to school as fast as I could while in high heals. Which was pretty fast for some odd reason, but I didn't worry about it. Just before I walked on to school grounds I slowed to a walk and walked around the corner. Everyone there gawkedat me. Most of the boys whisled. I just ignored them and looked around for my friends. I found them under Mrs. Knickerboxer's window and i rushed over to them. Usally, we only met under there if there was a WITCH problem. And there certinly was.

"You guys, my mom knows!" I said when I reached them. They stopped talking and started gawking at me. "You guys, it's just a dress. Can we get back to the problem?"

"Since when do you wear dresses?" Irma asked still gawking.

"Since she stared dating Caleb!" Hay Lin said.

"Th-that's not true!" I stamered.

"Sure it is! I saw you at the movies! The Chainsaw Massacure. At a scary part you jumped in to his arms and didn't get down for the rest of the movie." Hay Lin said smiling.

"Wait! You're dating Caleb?" Cornelia said glaring at me.

"Well, since you started dating Matt, Caleb has made me a lot happier than Matt ever did! And I'm glad you dumped him! But I still have to get Matt back for what he did!" I yelled at her.

"What did he do? Kiss me? Is that a crime?" Cornelia asked placeing her fists on her hips.

"He didn't tell you? He knocked Caleb unconcious for and hour yesterday. And while I was kissing him!" I said crossing my arms. "And in the same place he broke up with me! Did he tell you how he did that? Huh?

"Did we miss something?" Irma asked.

Cornelia stared at me then walked off.

"Can we please get back to the problem now?" I asked starteing to cry.

"Not until you tell us what happened" Irma said.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Right now we have a serious problem! My mom knows!" I said.

"What?! How did she find out?" THe three of them said at the same time.

"She read my diary! This morning I spelled my hair to make it longer and she said I used magic! So I said that it was a new shampoo that makes you hair longer over night."

"We seriously do have a problem. Because our moms know too!" Irma said really scared.

**A/N: I hope that rasied some suspense. i'm sorry that Caleb's not in this chapter. i will update soon. please review!**


	8. Cornelia Yells at Matt

**A/N: This is the last time i am saying this. I DO NOT OWN ANY WITCH CHARACTERS. do enjoy this chapter kitties.**

Chapter 8

Cornelia Yells at Matt

"Matt? Matt where are you?" I called looking around the schools grounds to see if I could find Matt. He had some explaining to do.

"Cornelia! I'm over here!" Matt called from behind me. I turned around and I saw him under one of the trees.

I stormed over to him and said, "What did you do?"

"What are you talking about?" He said not very convincing.

"I'm talking about knocking Caleb out for an hour! And when Will was kissing him! And at the same place you dumped her! Speaking of which, how did you dump her?" I yelled crossing my arms.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked getting worried.

"My friend! Now explain!" I demanded.

"Well, what do you want first?" He asked.

"How you dumped her."

"Well. I um, I. Well it um," he stamered.

"NOW!" I shouted.

"Okay! Well, Will and I met in the cafe. I sat down with her and said that we were breaking up. She screamed what and why. And I said because I found someone who's prettier and is a better kisser." he said getting very worried.

I slaped him across the face and said, "Good. Now I want to know why you knocked Caleb out."

"Ouch! That really hurt!" He said rubbing his cheak. "And as for that, I can't tell you."

"And why not?"

"Because you'll dump me!"

"Well for you sake you better tell me!" I shouted.

"Okay. I knocked him out because he was kissing Will."

"And what's so wrong with that?"

"Nothing. It was just the way he was kissing her. It made me wish I never broke up with Will. But now I'm glad I did." he said bracing himself for another slap.

I snapped me fingers and walked away. I made roots wrap around his feet so he couldn't go anywhere.

I walked back over to where Will and everyone was.

"Great. You're back. Now we'll get nowhere." Will said in a huff as I got closer.

"Look, Will. I'm sorry. I didn't know he did that to you. Please. Look over there. When we're done here you can go get him back for what he did." I said pointing to where Matt was tied down to the ground.

Will looked to where I was pointing and laughed.

"I'm not mad at you anymore. But you can let him go. I want to get him back at the cafe." she said smiling.

"Whatever you say." I said snapping my fingers. The roots went back underground and Matt fell face first on the ground.

"Okay. So what are we going to do about our moms? I mean, they know our biggest secret! What are we going to do?" Irma said changing the subject.

"Um, what are we goin to do about our moms?" I asked looking at Will.

"I got it! We tell our moms that it was just a story that we wrote in our diary so that no one would read it." she said after thinking for a minute.

"That might work." I said brightning up.

**A/N: Sorry again that Caleb is not in this chapter, but i promise that he is in chater 9! i will update soon.**


	9. Will is Hott

**A/N: this chater Caleb is definetly in. i am keeping my promise.**

Chapter 9

Will is Hott

"Hey you guys!" I called over to the girls. They were under Knickerbockers office window.

"What's up Caleb?" Hay Lin said to me.

"Not much." I answered.

"Caleb, are you feeling better today?" Cornelia asked me with sorry eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean from yesterday. When Matt knocked you out for an hour." she answered, her eyes overfilling with sorriness.

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'm feeling much better." I said.

"That's good." Cornelia said.

"Hey, have any of you seen Will?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's right here." Irma said smiling.

She moved out of the way to show a girl with long red hair, brown eyes, and a dark blue dress on.

"That's not Will!" I said. "Will has short hair."

"I spelled it this morning. What do you think?" she said.

"I think it looks hott." I smiling.

"Thanks." she said smiling.

"Shall we?" I said extending my hand out to her.

"We shall." she said taking it galdly and without hesitation.

We turned and walked into the school. And unlike Matt, Will and I are in all the same classes. And we sat next to each other in every class. In the back.

Class started a few minutes later. But the whole class, we didn't pay attion to the lesson. Only to each other. We passed notes, talked to each other, and kissed a couple of times. No one saw us because everyone else was actually paying attention to the lesson! In social studies! The most boring subject! Will and I were shocked. But when the bell rang, Will and I stood up, hand in hand with every boy doing goo goo eyes at Will. But I don't think anyone reconized her because of her new look.

We went to our next class ignoring every boy. The ones with their girlfriends around got slapped. But we just walked on.

Pretty soon wecame to our Spanish class. The teacher was standing outside the door handing out playing cards.

"Take one and find the desk that matches your card." she said holding out some cards.

We each took a card and found our desks. I was in the back corner while Will was in the opposite front corner. We were separated by ten other students!!

Fourty minutes later the class was over. Will and I rushed out the door and started taking imediatly. And we kissed once or twice. And for the rest of the day, we sat together in _every_ class.


	10. Will is Moving

**A/N: here is chapter 10. hope you enjoy. sorry if it took too long. i got writers block.**

Chapter 10

Will's Moving

"Mom! I'm home!" I called as I walked in my apartment.

"Will? Hi honey! Could you come in here for a moment?" Mom called back from the living room.

I walked into the living room and saw boxes everywhere.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked looking at her.

"We're moving. I realize that here in Heatherfeild you have a lot of problems. Like being magical and all that stuff." she answered.

"Mom, I'm not magical. That was just a story I made up. And I am not moving! Everyone I love is here! And you can't make me." I said crossing my arms and walking to my room. I shut my door gently and leaned agaist it. Then I slid down to the ground, put my head on my knees and cried.

I must have been crying for at least an hour before I got up and walked to my bed. I looked at my alarm clock. It said 5:00. I got chaged into my pajamas and got into bed. Tomorrow would be a long day.

I woke to the sound of someone knocking on my window. I sleepily got out of bed and slowly walked over to my window. I woke up fully when I saw who it was.

"Caleb! What are you doing here?" I asked him opening the window to let him in.

"I came to see you." he said climing into my room.

"At midnight?" I said looking at my clock.

"What can I say? I'm a guy. We can't keep away from our girlfriends." he said shrugging.

"Matt was never romantic enough to do this so I guess you can stay. But you have to hide when my mom comes to wake me up. She'll flip out." I said hugging him.

"Who said anything about staying here?" he said smiling a devilish smile.

"What are you talking about?" I said smiling back. "We can't go anywhere. Everywhere is closed."

"Everywhere but Meridian." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"Well, the Oracle might not aprove. Okay!" I said grabbing his hand and climbing out the window. "But we have to go to the park first."

We ran to the park and stopped at the fountain in the middle.

"Caleb, I have some bad news. My mom asked for a transfer. I'm moving." I said not looking at him.

"You're wrong. You're not moving. Not if I can help it." He said forcing me to look at him.

"How do you know that? I mean, what can you do to stop us?" I said starting to cry.

"I don't have to do anything. You already did. When you told your mom that it was just a story that she read from your diary."

"How did you know about that?" I asked him puting my fists on my hips.

"I was watching you and your mom earlier. After you went to your room, she started unpacking and she called up her boos and told him to cancle the transfer. Now stop crying and take us to Meridian." He said wiping away my tears.

"You are such a spy!" I said pushing him away from me.

"Guilty as charged." he said smiling.

"Whatever. Let's go." I said pulling out the Heart from under my shirt.

**A/N: hope you liked that. i don't know how many more chapters i'm going to make, but when it's done, it's really going to hurt. i just want to keep it going forever! but i can't.**


	11. Romance in Meridian

**A/N: sorry it took so long. i got grounded and had writers block. enjoy. :-)**

Chapter 11

Romance in Meridian

"This place hasn't changed a bit since Phobos was put away." I said looking at Will.

"Yeah." she said resting her head on my shoulder. "Let's go in that meadow over there. We can cut through town."

"Okay." I said leading her through the town.

"Hey! Look! Caleb's back!" someone called as we walked.

"Who's that girl?" someone else asked.

Will looked down at herself and changed into her Guardian form. I looked at her quzzically.

"It just doesn't feel right being here in normal clothes." she said smiling.

"Well, okay. But I think you look great no matter what you're wearing." I said tapping her nose.

"Oh! It's a Guardian! They must be here for something important." said the one who said that I was here. Will didn't hear them.

"Why is everyone looking at us like there's something wrong?" she asked grabbing onto my arm.

"They've never seen you here before just to have fun. They think we're here on bussiness." I whispered into her ear.

"Oh. Well, tell them we're not! We don't want them to worry." She said to me frowning.

"I have a better idea. Just keep walking and smile. Then they'll know that we're here for fun, not bussiness." I said smiling.

"Okay. I trust you." she said looking deep into my eyes.

I took her hand in mine and we continued to walk to the meadow, smiling. All the creatures got rid of the worried looks on their faces and replaced them with happy ones. But I didn't really pay attion to them. I only had eyes for Will.

We stopped at one of the side stalls.

"What are we doing here?" she asked me with a confused look on her face.

"What do you have?" I asked the keeper of the stall ignoring her.

"Caleb! Welcome back! Let's see, I have chocolate, flowers, and ribons. What would you like?" the keeper said looking at me.

"Chocolate." I said smiling.

"Here you go." he said handing me a box. Then I handed the box to Will.

"You have chocolate here in Meridian?" she asked taking the box.

"Yeah. I comes strait from Earth." the stall keeper said.

"Oh. Well, I'm guessing people in Meridian like it." she said opening the box and taking one out. Then she put it in my mouth.

"We still going to the meadow?" I asked her while chewing.

"Of coarse." then she took off running to the field of flowers.

I chased after her yelling, "Wait up!"

"It's a race, Caleb! see if you can keep up!" she yelled back. "If you win, I let you give me a good-night kiss!"

"Well, in that case." I said getting faster and faster. Pretty soon, I was ahead of her by five feet. And I won the race.

"You really wanted to kiss me, didn't you?" she said finaly catching up.

"Wanted to? I still do." I said taking her hand and walking deeper into the field

Then she stopped short and said, "Caleb, how long have we been here?"

"A couple of hours, why?" I answered.

She whipped around and started running back through town.

"Where are you going?" I called, running after her.

"We have to get home! Remember, time moves differently here in Meridian!" she called not stopping.

I chased after her all through town. When I got back to the point where we got here, Will had already opened a portal. We ran through and were in the park, in daylight.

"Will, you better change before someone sees you." I said looking at Will.

She looked down at herself and she changed back into her normal form.

"Okay. If we left for Meridian at midnight, and we were there for a couple of hours, then it would be what time here on Earth?" she asked me starting to stess out.

"I don't know." I said being usless.

She pointed up at a clock tower. It said 12:00.

"Noon?! I am so late for school! My mom's going to find uot and then I'll get grounded for life and I won't be able to go out with you, and, and, I'll die at the age of 16!" she yelled running around in circles and slapping her hair down to her head, totally flipping out.

"Will, calm down. Your mom's not going to find out. And you're _not_ going to die." I said trying to calm her down.

"How do you figure that? The school's going to call her to ask where I am and what's she going to say? That I'm sick? What? That I'm miss-" she stopped short.

"What?" I asked her.

"My mom thinks I've been kidnapped!" she yelled freaking out again.

"And how do you know that?" I asked her raising my eyebrow.

"Because my mom is crazy. She always jumps ahead to things. That's how I know that! Now I've got to get home. And I wouldn't be suprised if Irmas dad was looking for me and found me and brought me home." she said running off.

I just smilied as I watched her go. When I could no longer see her, I walked the other way towards the Silver Dragon. (I live with Hay Lin.) And I didn'tstop smiling for the rest of the day.

**A/N: well, i hope that you liked that chapter. but if you don't sorry. but don't worry. in one of the next few chapter something interesting is going to happen. and whoever can guess wht it is i will dedicate that chapter to them. good-luck!**


	12. Wills Betrayal

**A/N: sorry it took so long. I got grounded again. anway, here's the next chapter. hope you like it kitties.**

Chapter 12

Wills Betrayal

"Uriah, is that my bike in the middle of that mess. Along with my bookbag?" I said pointing to the mess Uriah made with the bikes.

"Well. Look who's sticking up for herself now." Uriah snickered.

"Let's just say I went under a transformation." I said crossing my arms.

"You're no fun to pick on anymore." he said walking away.

"Before you go, here." I said handing him a note.

"What's this?" he asked confused.

"Just read it and you'll find out." I said as flirty as possible.

"Whatever." he walked away opening the note.

I untangled my bike from the others. It took about ten minutes. Then about another ten getting my bookbag out.

Caleb came up behind me just as I was getting on my bike.

"Hey, Will. What's up?"

"Hey Caleb. Come down to the cafe at 4:00, okay?" I said walking with him towards the exit of the school.

"Sure, why?" he asked.

"I have a suprise for you." I said. Then I rode off home to get ready.

"Mom, I going to the cafe." I said as I opened the front door.

"Be back by five." mom called from the living room.

I shut the door behind me and I rushed down the stairs. I didn't bother taking the elevator because it takes too long.

When I reached the bottom floor I rushed out the door and ran all the way to the cafe. Uriah was already there.

"After all of this, I going to need a bottle of soap to clean my mouth." I said to myself as I looked at Uriahs overly greased face.

I looked at my watch to make sure I wasn't late. It said 3:55.

I slowly walked into the cafe as Uriah looked up at me. He smilied at me the way your boyfriend smiles at you.

"Forget a bottle. I'm going to need a bathtub full." I muttered as I sat down.

"Hi sweet thing." he said giving me a choco coffee.

"Back at you sweet." I said looking out the window. I saw Caleb there.

I cupped Uriahs chin in my hand and I pulled him in close. I made sure Caleb was watching before I made my lips meet Uriahs. It was super gross and greasy and I almost wanted to puke.

When our lips parted I looked back out the window and saw Calebs jaw dropped. The he waved his hand to signal me to come outside.

**A/N: well, there you have it kitties. and i hoped you liked it. next chapie is coming up soon. i promise. (and if you like this, read my other story, SPIRIT.)**


	13. My Second Break Up this Week

**A/N: hi everyone. hope you like this chapter. you should. it's a good one. enjoy!(sorry if it felt like it took 4ever!)**

Chapter 13

My Second Break Up this Week

"4:00. Right on time." I said looking at my watch.

I looked through the window of the cafe to see if Will was there yet. She was, but she was doing the most unbelivable thing in the world. She was kissing Uriah!

I just kept staring, her trance on me unbroken.

When her lips parted from his, I dropped my jaw. She was staring at me. After I closed it, I waved my hand to signal Will to come out here.

She practiclly ran outside as if she didn't ever want to do that again.

She tried to look shocked as she said, "Caleb, um, I can explain."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain anything. If you're happy with someone else, then I can live with that." I said as calmly as possible.

"Oh, Caleb. That's exactly what I wanted you to say! You pass!" She cried jumping on me.

"Okay, I'm confused. I pass? What's that about?" I asked her.

"Well, I was hurt really bad when Matt did what he did to me. So, I kind of, well, um, did a test. I wanted to see what you would do if you caught me kissing another guy. And you passed." She smiled.

"Will, I'm dissapointed in you. I'm dissapointed that you feel that you have to do a test on me to prove that I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. And if you feel that you have to test me on how much I love you, then I don't think it's going to work betwwen us." I said walking away.

"Caleb." I could just hear her whisper. I turned my head to see her fall to her knees with her face shadowed. And I could just hear her start to cry. I just continued to walk with my heart filled with saddness. That was the most painful thing I have ever had to do. Break up with the girl the I would give the world for.

_Wills POV..._

I fell to my knees and started to cry. I just did the worst thing in the world. I brought I guy to dump me by think that he had to prove he loved me through a test.

I realized that sitting in the middle of a sidewalk crying, was the most embarassing thing ever.

I dried my tears as I stood up. I started to walk home when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Matt staring at me with confusion. Apparently, I hadn't dried my tears well enough.

"Matt, I am really not in the mood for you right now so I sugest you just leave me alone." I yelled at him as I stood back up.

"Hey, Will. What happened to you. Bad trip to Meridian? And you're still mad at me? Even after what Cornelia did to me? That's kind of harsh, don't you think?" He said, obviosly trying to make a move on me.

"I thought Cornelia was your girlfriend. And I'm not mad about what you did to Caleb. I'm accually glad you did that. It saved me the trouble from having to do it today." I said storming off. "Now just leave me alone."

I marched all the way home leaving Matt to figure out what happened.

I threw open the door and then slammed it shut. I stomped over to the cupboards and pulled out my jar of chocolate.

"Something is worng, Miss Will. Would you like to tell me what happened? Because you hardly ever pull out that jar of chocolate now a days." said James the refriderator.

"Today, James. I could use enough chocolate to cover Earth, Candracar, and Meridian fused together and that still wouldn't be enough." I said pulling out a spoon and digging it into the jar.

"Will, who were you talking to?" mom said walking into the kitchen.

"No one. Mom, remember that transfer you told me about yesterday? Did you cancle it?" I asked her.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Mom! I want you to ask for a transfer again. I can't stand it here in Heartherfield." I answered.

"What happened to you? Yeaterday you exploded because I asked for the transfer. Now you want to move? What happened?"

"Nothing. I just want to get as far away from Heatherfield as possible." I answered getting up so I could go to my room and cry my eys out.

"Well, okay, Will. If that is what you really want. I'll go call my boss now." she walked to the living room to get the phone.

I walked to my room and shut teh door behind me. I slid down to the floor and set my head in my knees and bawled my eyes out.

Then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller id. It said Cornelia.

"Hello?" I said answering damn thing.

"Will! Are you okay? What happened?" Cornelia shouted in my ear.

"Why does everyone keep anking me that? Well, I'm going to tell you because you're my best friend. Caleb broke up with me. And It was all my fault. I thought I needed to do a test to see if Caleb really loved me. He passed by my standereds but he broke up with me. The test was to see how he would react if he saw me kissing another guy. I kissed Uriah at the cafe when Caleb was looking and he broke up with me because I told him it was a test. And I just asked my mom for her to transfer. And I think that was a big mistake. Not to mention this is my second break up this week. Oh Cornelia, what's wrong with me? Do boys run away because I look like a bitch?" I cried into the phone.

"Will! How could you say that? You do not look like a bitch. There's nothing wrong with you. It's the boys that have the problem. Caleb doesn't understand how you felt when Matt broke up with you. I let Caleb off easy so I wouldn't cause him any pain. Matt did just the oppiste. Look, I'll talk to Caleb. I'll make him understand. And I know this is a hard time for you right now, but why did you pick Uriah?" Cornelia sid from the other end.

"I don't know. All I know is that I have to pay Uriah $50 tomorrow. That was the deal I made. He kisses me and makes it look convincing and he get's $50. And thanks. I'll try to stop my mom from the transfer request. You're the best friend a girl could turn to when having boy trouble." I said drying my tears again.

"I know I am. Now go talk to you're mom." She ordered hanging up.

"Here goes everything." I stood up and left my room.

(LINE)

I slowly closed the door to my room witha huge smile on my face. I think you can guess why.

**A/N: there you have it. chapter 13. hoped you enjoyed it. next chapter coming up soon. I think.**


	14. What's Wrong With Will?

**A/N: hi everyone. hope you like this chapter. you should. it's a good one. enjoy!(sorry if it felt like it took 4ever!)**

Chapter 14

What's Wrong With Will?

"So you see, Caleb. She didn't want to go through with that type of pain again. That's why she did the test. And you passed. She never did any tests on Matt and look what happened. But she really loves you. Got it?" I finished my explaiation to Caleb. He just broke up with Will.

"Yeah. Thanks Cornelia." He siad smiling.

"Now, are you going to make up with her?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I will. First thing tomorrow." He answered running away towards the chocolate shop.

He stopped asa girl with brown hair stood up from undernieth a tree. They talked for a minute and then he hugged her. Then he continued to run to the chocolate shop.

My jaw was dropped about a mile down. I couldn't believe what I just saw! Caleb said he would make up with Will and then he hugs another girl! He is seriously in trouble.

I ran up to where the girl and Caleb hugged. She was still there, sitting under a tree.

"Hi. My names Cornelia. What's yours?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"Oh, hi. My name's Kanan. Nice to meet you." she said smiling.

"So, what's your relation with Caleb?" I demanded.

"What? Oh, he's my twin brother. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, well nothing. He's going to get some chocolate for my best friend so he can make up with her tomorrow. And when I saw you two hug, well, I jumped to conclusions." I atmitted.

"Let me quess your friends name. Is it, Will?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. How did you know?" I asked her.

"Because I helped Caleb get his first date with Will. He just told me what happened. I hope she still wants him. Caleb can be clueless a lot of the time." Kanan smiled.

"No doubt there." I laughed.

"Yeah, well, I better go make sure he doesn't buy the wrong box a chocolate." she stood up and left in the direction Caleb went.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Will. I had to know if Will got her mom to cancle the transfer. she didn't pick up because she was standing right next to me!

"Will! Where did you come from?" I asked her as she sat next to me. She had a weird smile on her face.

"Home, where else?" she answered.

"Well, what did your mom say?"

"Oh, she said we're moving. And I can't wait. this place is a total dump." she put her hands behind her head.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to get her to cancle, again. What happened? I just got done talking to Caleb! He's going to make up with you tomorrow!" I yelled.

"She wasn't there when I went to go tell her to cancle, so I waited on the couch. I got bored so I went back to my room, as happy as can be. Now I can levae this dump. Maybe I'll tell my mom the truth and we can live in Meridian. Then I can over throw Elyon and rule Meridian. And I'll finally be able to get rid of that pest Caleb." she answered smiling an evil smile.

"What?" Then I realized something. Will was gone. "What is wrong with her?"

(LINE)

"And then she said that she'll over throw Elyon and take over Meridian! And that she'll finnally be able to get rid of Caleb! Then she just dissappeared! Into thin air!" I finished explaining what happened to the other girls.

"Are you sure it was Will? Cause Will would never do anything like that." Hay Lin said looking at each one of us in turn.

"Yes I'm sure! It was Will right down to the deep ice blue eyes!" I said throwing my arms out in front of me.

"Ice blue eyes? Will has brown eyes." Irma said.

For the next moment, it seemed like time itself had stopped. We just kept staring at each other. Until Caleb walked through the door.

"Hey everyone. What's up?" He said staring at us with the box of chocolate for the _real_ Will.

"Caleb, when are you going to make up with Will?" Taranee asked.

"Tonight. I envited her to come over here tonight. Why?" he answered.

"Um, you have to cancle! Will, isn't exactly herself." I shouted.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who said I have to make up with her. I was going to do tomorrow but the sooner the better, right?" he said confused.

"Look, Caleb, just don't come down here later. We'll tall Will you cancled until tomorrow. Now go upstairs." I ordered.

"Okay, I'm just going to get some-"

"No. Just get upstairs!" I interupted. I was getting irritated.

He rushed upstairs.

"Okay, now that he's out of teh way, we have to figure out how we're supposed to get rid of Phobos?" Irma said.

"How do you know that the fake Will is Phobos?" Taranee asked.

"Who are the only two people we know with ice blue eyes? Phobos and Elyon. Elyon is in Meridian and Phobos is here on Earth diguised as Will. And we have to find out what he did with the real Will." Irma explained.

We all gawked at her.

"What? I can't be smart once in a while?" she crossed her arms.

"Whatever. But Irma does have a point. If the fake Will is Phobos, what are we going to stop him, and how are we going to find out what he did with the real Will?" I said shaking my head.

Now everyone was gawking at me.

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?"

"You just agreed with Irma! Are you sick or something?" Hay Lin jumped up and put her hand on my forehead.

I swated her away and said, "There are times when Irma and I have our moments."

One of the Wills walked through the door. We all stared at her. Particually her eyes. But we couldn't see the color.

"I thought I'd suprise Caleb and get here early." She said smiling an evil smile again.

She started going upstairs.

"Stop him!" Irma shouted tackling Will.

We all jumped up and rushed over to help Irma. Hay Lin ran upstairs to make sure Caleb didn't come out of his room.

"Cheak their eyes! That'll tell us if it's the real Will!" I said grabbing a foot.

Irma looked. "Theirs eyes are..."

**A/N: whoever guesses the right color gets the next chapter dedicated to them! so leave a review and tell me your guess!**


	15. Fake Heart?

**A/N: hi chickidies. hope you like this chapter. you should. it's a good one. enjoy!(sorry if it felt like it took 4ever!) the winners are:** **XV-Dragon, and Luana Daniels. congragulations.**

Chapter 15

Fake Heart?

_Previously: Irma looked. "Their eyes are..."_

"Their eyes are ice blue!" I said glaring at the fake.

"Nice job on the disguise, Phobos. Was it hard?" Cornelia said twisting his foot.

"No. It was very easy. Take a depressed guardian, knock them out, take their memories, and then transform. Very easy." he said.

"Enough games, Phobos! Where's the real Will?" I demanded.

"Hmmm, let me think. Why would I tell you where my worst enemy is?" he said smiling, still in Will form.

"Look, Phobos. Either you tell me where Will is, or I crush your head. Which one will it be?" I said pushing his head to the floor.

"Oh, such a hard desicion." he said, his voice dripping with evil sarcasm.

Then he dissappeared. Into thin air!

I banged my fist on the floor. "Damn it! Now how are we supposed to find Will?"

"Did you honestly think he would acutally tell us where Will is, Irma?"

"Shut up, Cornelia! Maybe if we thretened him a little more before he dissappeared he would have told us!" I shouted.

"Stop fighting! We have to figure out where Will is." Taranee said stepping between us.

"Well do you have any idea where she might be?"

"Well, if you were Phobos and you wanted a Guardian out of you way, where would you put her?"

"I don't know. Maybe I would tie her up and put her in Meridian without the Heart." I shrugged.

"Phobos could have the Heart!" Taranee said.

"We have to find him!" I ran for the door as Hay Lin ran down the stairs.

"Caleb didn't hear a thing. Did you find out where the real Will is?"

"Yeah. Phobos hid her in Meridian. And if Will doesn't have the Heart, than Phobos does. Now lets go see!" I ran out the door.

We all ran to the park. Why? Don't ask me. It was instinct.

"Okay, how are we supposed to get to Meridian? And when we do get there, how are we supposed to find Will?"

"You're not going to Meridian. None of you." said a voice.

A portal opened up behind us and out came one of the Wills.

"And why not? We know you're not the real Will. The real Will is somewhere in Meridian tied up. You're Phobos!" I said turning around.

"What? I'm not Phobos! It's me, Will! Phobos tied me up and put me in Meridian." the imposter said.

"Sure, then why do you have the Heart of Candracar? You took it when you captured Will." I said.

"What this? Because it was given to me! By Yan Lin! Phobos has a fake Heart." they said holding up the Heart.

"Oh yeah. Like we're supposed to belive that." I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Don't listen to me. But maybe you'll listen to the Oracle. Take us to Candracar."

We were transported to Candracar. Right in front of the coucil.

"Hello Will. Back so soon?" The Oracle said.

"Yeah, well looks like Phobos fell for it. Problem is, these guys don't believe it's me." She pointed to us with one hand on her hip.

"It was a great idea to make a fake Heart. Congragulations." he said.

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." the whatever Will said.

"Okay. I'm in the dark here. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME?" I yelled. "And I'm not talking to you." I pointed the the Will.

"Whatever. Oracle." she, or he, said. This was confusing me.

"Very well. Irma, where would you like me to start?" He said.

"Let me see. I know! Is that the real Will?" I growled.

"Of course it is. What next?"

"Thanks. I feel much better now. Well, what the heck are you talking about with all this 'fake Heart' stuff?"

"Will came here a short while ago and told me her plan. She had had a feeling that Phobos would do just what he did. So I helped her make a 'fake' Heart so that Phobos would never get the real one."

"Yeah. And it worked. Who knew Phobos was so stupid as to fall for a fake Heart?" Will said.

"Ok. But we still have to get Phobos out of Heatherfield." I said.

"Yeah. That is a problem. Any ideas, Irma?" Will said.

"No. What about you?" I grumbled.

"Will, you missed it! Hay Lin screamed as she jumped into a bear-hug with Will. "Irma was smart, and Cornelia agreed with Irma!"

"I don't belive that. Irma is as dumb as Matt most of the time and Cornelia absoltly hates Irma!"

"Hey! I'm right here ya know!" I yelled.

"Yeah, I know."

"Oracle, I still stand by what I said! These girls are not fit to be the Guardians!" Luba yelled.

Cornelia turned to face her and yelled, "Who returned the rightful heir to the throne? Who stopped Narissa? Who got rid of Phobos? Not you! We did all the hard work while you sat on your furry little ass and objected us the whole time!"

"And you almost made Caleb dissappear forever!" Will yelled.

"He is a mummer! He should not even exist!" Luba yelled.

"He is not! He is a human being who played a big part in getting rid of Phobos and Narissa!" Will yelled back.

"Luba, if I were you, I'd back off right now!" Cornelia yelled as her anger rose.

"That is enough!" The Oracle yelled.

The five of us stared at him. We've never heard him yell before.

"Guardians, it's time to take your leave. The council have bussiness to attend to." he said as everyone dissappered.

We were back in the park.

"Wow, has the Oracle _ever _yelled before?" I said.

"No, I don't thinkhe has. But then, Luba was being a jerk." Will said.

"No doubt there. But we still have to catch Phobos. And you have to hold Caleb really close. Phobos was going to get rid of him." Cornelia said.

Thanks. I'll do that." Will turned and left the park with a frown on her face.


	16. The Price

**A/N: hi. hoped you liked the last chapter. here's the next one. I don't know how many more are going up. but probably not many. sorry. i am truly, truly sorry.**

Chapter 16

The Price

"Well, what are we supposed to do about Phobos? There's really no point in going after him. He doesn't have the real Heart." I said with my hands on my hips.

"Will, he's probably still here in Heatherfield, in your form." Irma said as she crossed her arms.

"She's right, Will. You can't just ignore the fact that Phobos is in Heatherfield as you." Hay Lin said to me.

"Well, how are we supposed to find him? He could have transformed into someone else for all we know! But if he didn't, then he's ruining my life. I just know it." I said hugging my knees.

Caleb came down the stairs. He saw me and said, "Oh, hi Will. Um, could you come upstairs for a minute? I need to talk to you." he scrached the back of his head.

"Sure." I stood up and followed him upstairs. I shot a glace at my friends and they gave me a thumbs up.

We went strait to Caleb's room.

"Look, Caleb, if I did anything to you over the last few hours, I'm really sorry. And I can explain it all." I said as he put his finger to my lips.

"Will, chill. You haven'y done anything. But I have. And I'm really sorry for what I did yesterday. Cornelia told me why you did it, and I understand. I just thought you did it because you didn't think that I loved you. But I'm glad I passed."

"Of coarse you passed. And I promise, I will never do another test. That is, if you still want me to be your girlfriend." I looked down and my hands.

"Of coarse I still want you to be my girlfriend." He smiled and cupped my chin so that I could look at him.

"That's great." Then I remembered something important. "Caleb, I have some bad news." I started to cry.

"What? What is it?" he looked at me with eyes full of worry.

"When you dumped me, I ran home and asked my mom to get a transfer. Then Cornelia called and told me to get my mom to cancle while she talked to you. So I went back into the living room but my mom wasn't there. But Phobos was. He copied my memories, tied me up, and stuck me in Meridian. He demanded that I give him the Heart, so I gave him the fake one the Oracle and I made. Then he came back here to Earth, transformed into me, and never told my mom to cancle. So, I'm moving."

"Oh, Will. We can fix this. Don't worry. We'll find a way." He took me into his arms and I gently cried into his chest.

"Oh, Caleb. How? Mom my has probably all ready gotten the transfer." I sobbed.

"Now what did I just say? Don't worry. we'll find a way." he said.

"But what if we can't?" I continued to sob.

"We will. Now, please, stop worrying." he said as he kept looking at me with eyes overfilling with worry. "You're going to make me worry."

"I'm sorry." I said as I stopped crying.

"Don't be." He said, resting his head on top of mine.

We just stood there for a long time. Until Hay Lin knocked on the door.

"Hey, Will! Come on, we have to figure out a way to get rid of Phobos, remember?" she called.

"We'll be there is a minute!" I called back. "I guess we're need, huh?" I said looking up at Caleb's face. His features were so perfect.

"Yeah, I guess. Let's go." he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and led me out of the room.

As we walked down the stairs, Caleb kept rubbing the back of his head.

"Something wrong?" I asked him.

"No, my head just hurts from when Matt knocked me out. It's nothing." he said.

"Oh, okay." I said calmly. But inside my head I was exploding. _'Matt! I'm gona kill him! And no one's going to stop me! Sorry Cornelia, but he's a jerk!' _

We sat down in front of everyone else as I set my head on Caleb's shoulder. Everyone smiled.

"So, any ideas?" I said, breaking the silence.

"Unfortunatly, no." Cornelia said.

Just then, the worst thing happened. A portal opened up under Caleb and pulled him through! And it closed before I could jump in after him!

"H-h-he's g-g-gone!" I stamered. "W-w-we got b-b-back together, but with a p-p-p-price." I started to cry again.

**A/N: hope you liked it. if u can figure out how kidnapped Caleb, i'll dedicate the next chhapter to you. good luck, blah blah blah. have fun.**


	17. Looking for Caleb

**A/N: hi. hoped you liked the last chapter. here's the next one. enjoy, chickidees! the winners are:z-nadka-zak, Energy Rebel, topazchick08, and XV-Dragon. Congragulations!**

Chapter 17

Looking for Caleb

I shivered at the cold. I shut my eyes and hugged my knees. Will was probably freaking out.

"What is this place?" I asked myself.

"One of Earths poles." said a voice that was familiar, but in both a good and an evil way.

"What are you doing here?" I asked my captor.

"Using you as bait." he said.

"You're making the biggest mistake of you pathetic life. Will is going to kill you." I said as I stared up at Phobos in Will form.

"I'd like to see her try, when I have this." Phobos held up the fake Heart Will had told me about.

"Like I said, biggest mistake of you pathetic little life. That's not the real Heart." I shivered again. It was colder here than it was at Mt. Thanos.

Phobos looked at the Heart in confusion. Then he stared at me with a weird look in his eyes. I don't know what happened next. But I guessed he hit me with magic and I was thrown against some ice and I fell unconcious. And I was pretty sure that one of my wrists had broke in the crash.

_In Candracar(Wills POV)..._

"Oracle! Tell me where he is!" I ordered.

"Hello again, Guardians. Back so soon?" he answered.

"Don't play games with me, Oracle! I'm pissed and I want to know where Caleb is, now!" I said glaring at him.

"Will, you wil have to find him yourself. I'm sorry." he answered frowing.

I flew up and grabbed his robes.

As everyone gasped, I said, "I said no games! Where is he?" I demanded.

"Will, you're going off the edge!" Irma called up.

"Be quiet Irma! Of coarse I'm going over the edge! I'm in love! And this is between me and the Oracle!" I called back.

As many of the council members came near, I held up my hand and said, "Don't come any closer!"

"Will, you're acting like Phobos or Narissa! Or maybe even Matt!" Irma called.

I realized this and put the Oracle down. As he straitened his robes I flew back down to my friends.

With tears in my eyes, I said, "If you won't help me Oracle, I'll get help from someone else." Then I transported the five of us back home.

I slid down my bedroom door to the floor. I hugged my knees and rested my head on them. Then I cried my eyes out.

Hay Lin patted me on the back and said, "Don't worry Will. We'll find him."

"He told me not to worry right before he dissapeared!" I cried even harder.

Cornelia pushed Hay Lin out of the way and said, "I know who might be able to help."

I looked up at her and said, "Who? Who could help? Who would help?"

"His twin sister." she said.

We all stared at her like she was telling a joke.

Irma burst out laughing and said, "That's rediculus! Caleb doesn't have a sister!"

"Yes he does! Yesterday, after he broke up with Will, I went to go talk to him. After he left, I saw him hug another girl. I went and talked to her and she said that she was his twin! Now come on! We have to find her!" she said pulling me up.

"We might as well. She's the only one who might be able to help." I said.

So we all flew out my window and started looking for Caleb's twin.

_Back in Candracar(Yan Lins POV)..._

"Oracle, how could you? She came here for help in finding him and you tell her that she has to find him herself?" I yelled after the girls left.

"I told her that because I do not know where he is." the Oracle replied calmly.

Shocked gasps came from all over the room.

"How could you not know where he is? You were watching when Phobos took him!" I said over the gasps.

"Ture that may be, but I do not know where Caleb is." the Oracle repeated.

I looked away from him and said, "I see."

_Heatherfield(Kanans POV)..._

"Wow, it's so nice out today." I said as I started my ipod.

Just as the music started playing, I ripped off my headphones and clenched my head. Someone was screaming for me, _telepatically._

"-Kanan, Kanan help me!-" the voice cried.

Over and over again they cried. I couldn't focus on the voice to see who it was because it kept repeating.

I continued to clench my head as I fell to my knees screaming out from the pain of the scream. It hurt worse than when I lost my parents.

"-Earth pole! Get Will! Help me!-" It said this time as though they were in pain. Then, it was gone.

"Look! There she is!" someone called from up above me. I looked up and saw the Guardians flying down towards me.

"Kanan, are you okay?" Cornelia asked me as she set her hand on my shoulder.

"I don't know, someone was just yelling to me." I said rubbing my head as I stood up. "I don't know who it was. I couldn't focus on the voice. They kept screaming Will over and over again. It gave me a major headache. They really need help."

A red head cried into Cornelia's chest.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Caleb," she sobbbed.

"Caleb?!" I shouted. "What about him? What happened?" I demanded, tears now rolling down my cheaks.

"Kanan, this is Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin." she pointed to each of them as she said their names. "Caleb's been captured." she said.

"NO! When?"

"A short while ago."

"The voice! It was Caleb! He said, 'Earth pole! Get Will! Help!' over and over agin, like he was in pain. Then the voice dissappeared."

"He's at one of the poles? He's gona freeze! Come on! We have to hurry!" Will cried flying up.

I clenched my head again as Caleb's voice returned.

"-Trap! Phobos! Bait!-" he said. Then he was gone, again.

I put my hands down.

"What? What is it?" Will asked me.

"He said, trap, Phobos, bait. Then he was gone again." I said.

Will landed and cried into her fists.

"Phobos is using him to get to me. I can't go but I have to. We're going back to Candracar." Will said as she pulled out the Heart of Candracar.

"What's that going to do, huh? The Oracle won't tell you anything." Irma said. "Not to mention what happened last time we were there, about five minutes ago."

"That's not going to happen this time. But the Oracle will give me my answers! Take us to the Oracle!" she ordered the Heart.

We appeared in front of the Oracle, who was meditating.

I was the first to speak. "Where is Caleb, Oracle?!"

"Kanan, it's good to finally meet you." he said turning towards us.

"You do _not_ want to play games with me, Oracle. Where is he?" I demanded again.

"Woah, Will. She's just like a mini you!" I heard Irma whisper.

Will slaped her on the back of the head and said, "Which pole is he at?"

"The North pole." he answered as he went back to meditating.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for earlier." Will said. "Take us to the North Pole!" she ordered the Heart.

As we appeared in the frozen wasteland, I could feel the tempature difference.

"Holy shit, it's cold here!" Irma said as she hugged her arms.

"Deal with it! But remember, the sooner we find Caleb, the sooner we can leave." Will said to her, ignoring the cold.

"Than we can leave right now, 'cause there he is!" Hay Lin said happily.

Will looked to where Hay Lin was looking and smiled with glee. But then her smile faded away to a frown.

"Well, there he is, but where's Phobos? I need to talk to him, about kidnapping my me, my boyfriend, and ruining my life." Will said as she punched her palm with her fist.

"I don't know, but can we go get Caleb so we can get out of here?" Irma complained.

"Okay, but be careful and watch each others backs." Will said as she started to advance towards Caleb.

I had a strange feeling in my gut telling me something was wrong as I followed Will, but I ignored it.

"Kanan, you said Caleb was calling to you, can you talk to him like he did to you?" Will asked me.

"Yeah, what do you want me to tell him?" I asked her.

"Tell him that I'm on my way, and to hold on." she said.

"Got it." I said as I started to concentrate.

**"Caleb, can you hear me? If you can, Will wants me to tell you that she's on her way. Just hold on."** I finished hoping that he heard me.

_Caleb's POV..._

"-Caleb, can you hear me? If you can, Will wants me to tell you that she's on her way. Just hold on.-"Kanan said to me telepatically. Hearing my sibilings voice didn't hurt like it did with Kanan.

I looked up and saw a group of six coming towards me slowly. But one of them stood out. The red head whose name is Will.

I smiled weakly. She always made me happy when she was around.

But what happened next wiped the smile off my face in a second. Phobos was flying up above Will with a glowing white hand pointing at her.

I called out to her. "Will! Look out!" but she didn't hear me.

Phobos shot his magic out at her. When it made contact with her back, she flew forward then landed on her stomach.

She was about a hundred feet away from me. I started to try to drag my self towards her. I was progressing, but very slowly. I was painful to move like this, but I had no other choice. Will was lying unconcious in the snow and I had to get to her. I had to drag myself beacuse I couldn't get up.

I was now about thirty feet away from Will. I still was far away but I kept moving. Nothing was going to stop me from getting to her.

In the sky Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were fighting Phobos while my twin was rushing towards Will and me.

Fifteen feet. I was so close now. But Kanan was closer. When she reached Will, she just ran past her and towards me.

She slid to a stop next to me.

"Kanan, help Will." I said hoarsly.

"No, I'm helping you first." she said helping me stand up.

"No, I'll be fine. Help Will." I said as she slid under my arm to help suport me.

"Come on, I'll bring you over you her. Then I'll help with Phobos." She said walking me towards Will.

After she brought me over to Will and set me down, she went to go join the fight.

I examined the burn on the Will's back. It was nasty. It looked like a blackhole that got darker the farther in you looked.

I could see her back move up and down ever so lightly.

I used all my strength to flip her over. She moaned quietly. I pushed the hair out of her face and looked up to see what was going on in the fight. The Guardians and my sister were forcing Phobos to the snow. They backed him up against some ice and he transformed into his original form. Then he dissapeared.

All the girls flew over to me and Will. Kanan helped me up again as Hay Lin and Irma picked up Will.

Cornelia took the Heart off of Wills neck and said, "Take us to Candracar."

We appeared before Yan Lin, or Hay Lins grandma, and she rushed over to us. She looked Will over first.

Now that we were in the light of Candracar, I could see that Will didn't just have the burn on her back. She had many cuts and brusies.

I gasped. I'd never seen her like this. It was horrible to look at.

"Oh dear. Follow me, quickly." Yan Lin said as she led us to a different room. It had a glowing pool in it. "Set her in the pool." Yan Lin ordered.

Irma and Hay Lin set Will in the pool as Yan Lin walked over to me.She looked at my wrist and the rest of me and said, "You too, get in."

"I don't need to go in there. It's just a broken wrist. Nothing a cast won't help." I said.

"No Caleb. It's more than that. You have a few broken ribs and more. Now into the pool." Kanan said.

We all looked at her in confusion.

"Magic, remember?" she said.

"I didn't know you had magic." I said as she gently moved closer to the pool.

"Yeah, well when you're in for Meridian all your life while you sister is on Earth missing all the action, there's a lot you don't know about them." she said as she helped me into the pool.

"Well, now that I live on Earth, I guess you and I have some catching up to do." I got into the pool and felt magic flow through me, mending my bones.

I got out a few minutes later, feeling like I was completly rejuvinated.

"Better?" Yan Lin said.

"Much." I answered with a smile. But the smile dissapeared as I looked at Will.

Cornelia saw this and said, "Don't worry, she'll be just fine. She's a strong girl."

"Yeah, I know." I said.

Yan Lin checked Will's pulse.

"Well?"

"Caleb, she's..."

**A/N: Oh, I left a clify! i'll put up chapter 18 soon, i think. I don't know. It may take a month. Sorry! don't mob!-runs away from mobbing fans-**


	18. Will is

**A/N: hi. hope you like this chapter. sorry it took a while, but i had a major writers block and still have it. enjoy:D**

Chapter 18

Will is...

"Caleb, Will is..." Yan Lin took a pause as I bit my lip and held my breath. "going to be just fine."

I realesed my lip and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"See, Caleb? There's nothing to worry about." Cornelia said to me.

Everyone else was bouncing around the place laughing.

"You're right. And when she wakes up she'll be glad to know that the bump on the back of my from Matt is gone." I smiled as I looked at Will.

Cornelia looked at the ground and said, "About that. I'm sorry he did that and I still need to talk to him about it. He had no reason to do it."

"Cornelia, it's okay. I know why he did it. You don't have to yell at him." I said.

"Yes I do. He shouldn't have done that. He broke up with Will to be with me then knocks out her new boyfriend because he got jealous. It's unacceptable." she said.

"All right. He's your boyfriend, so it's your rules." I shrugged. "Just don't hurt him. Although Will would enjoy that."

Cornelia laughed and said, "After what he did, I bet she would enjoy that very much."

Will stired.

I glanced at her.

"Yan Lin said she's going to be fine. There's nothing to worry about." Cornelia said smiling.

"I know, but I still can't seem to stop worrying, and I don't know why." I said looking at her.

"Caleb, it's only natural for you to worry. You love her and that will always be." Yan Lin said to me.

"Exactly. And you always loved Will. It's only destiny that you two are together." Cornelia smiled again.

"You knew?" I asked her.

"Caleb, it was obvious. I could always tell just by the way you looked at her." she answered.

I smiled nervously."Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. It was almost like you knew all this would happen." She looked at me with a cocked eyebrow.

"Ha, ha. Where would you get an idea like that?" I said.

"Caleb?" she cocked her eyebrow even higher.

"Uh, what?"

"Did you know?" she asked me.

"Uh, um, ah, yes." I surendered. Her cocking eyebrow was just to imtimidating!

"So you did know. I knew it. Mind telling us how?"

"Caleb knew all this would happen?" Hay Lin had stopped boucing around and came over.

"So he's a lier!" Irma said joining them and laughing.

"He's not a lier. He was just keeping secrets from us." Taranee said.

"Would you guys stop interupting and let him tell us his story?" Cornelia barked. "Caleb."

"He knew because of me!" Kanan said.

They all stared at her.

"Let me explain. Kanan can see into the future and she saw everything. Matt breaking up with Will, me crashing into Will, Mat knocking me out, and the fight. She had told me to keep away from Will so that none of it would happen, but I said I wouldn't. I told her that if that was what my future held, then I would live with it. But all of this happened long ago when the both of us were still in Meridian and I didn't think much of it then. It was years ahead and I thought that there was a very slim chance that would happen." I finished.

"So he is a lier!" Irma said.

We all dropped our heads in annoyance.

"He's not a lier!" Cornelia hit Irma on the back of the head.

Will stired again. And she groaned.

"Caleb, you should have listened to your sister. Will could have died and Phobos would have gotten the Heart." Yan Lin scolded gently.

"I know. It was stupid of me. And it's not going to happen again." I said pulling my hands down my face.

"Let's hope so." Kanan said folding her arms and glaring at me.

"Don't give me that look!" I said to her.

"What look? This one?" she got closer in my face.

Again, Will stired and groaned.

I smiled at her again.

"Would you stop that? I'm not going to say it anymore!" Cornelia said annoyed.

"Stop what?" I asked her.

"Forget it. You're hopless." she grumbled.

"I know that one big time." Kanan said rolling her eyes.

I just shrugged.

"Hey Yan Lin, how long is she going to be in there? We have to get back home. Our parents are probably getting worried." Irma said.

"Not much longer. But maybe instead of standing around chatting about the past, maybe you should talk about ways to fix the present." she answered.

We all looked at her confused.

"You'll figure something out." then she left the room.

"What did she mean by that?" I asked.

"Duh! Will's mom! The transfer!" Cornelia said.

"Will's mom is going to go crazy when she hears that Will didn't mean what she said! What are we going to do?" Hay Lin said.

"I don't know!" I groaned pulling on my face again making my eyelids pull down.

"Well we have to think of something! How is Will supposed to know what's happening here in Heatherfield if she's way off somewheres else?" Irma said.

"What is there that we can do?" Taranee said. "And we don't even know if she got the transfer."

"But what if she did?" Hay Lin said.

"Then she, she could um. She could live with one of us!" Irma said.

"That's a great idea, Irma! That's two in a week! nice job!" Hay Lin said.

Irma stuck her tounge out at her with crossed arms.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for Will to wake up." I said.

"Caleb?" said a weak voice.

We all looked at Will. She was opening her eyes and trying to stand up.

I rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Caleb." she said again. "What happened?" she asked me.

"I'll tell you later." I told her as I helped her out of the pool. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit on the back with lightning." she said weakly.

"Uh, you were." I said.

"Then that explains what happened." she said as she rubbed her head.

"I guess." I said as she straitened up.

"Now that Will's okay, can we go back home before my dad puts out search parties for us? After all, there wasn't a time difference because we never left earth." Irma said.

We all laughed, including Will.

"A good long soak is good for the soul!" Hay Lin said to Will smiling.

**A/N:there u go. chapter 18. hope u like it. sorry if it was corny. i'll put up 19 soon. and again sorry if it felt like 4ever for me to put this up.**


	19. Susan Is

**A/N: here it is! the chapter where you find out if Will moves or not! and I would like to thank XV-Dragon for his segestion on Susan haveing gray hair. This is for you and all my other reviewers! I love you all!**

Chapter 19

Susan's is Moving

"Will, could you come in here for a moment?" Mom called to me.

I reluctantly walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. There was my mom and her boss.

"What's up?" I asked her looking at her boss.

"Well, I've asked for a transfer so many times, and the fact that this time you asked me to get one, my boss wants to hear it from you that you want me to get a transfer." mom answered.

"Are you crazy? Why would I want you to get a transfer? I love it here! It's where all my friends are, including my boyfriend." I answered with a fake-shocked look on my face.

"Then it's settled. There's no transfer. I'll see you tomorrow Susan." Mom's boss said leaving.

"Will, are you okay? You begged me to get that trnasfer." Mom said looking at me with concern.

"When did I do that? In a dream of yours maybe?" I cocked an eyebrow. "I'm going to the cafe. I'm meeting my boyfriend."

"You made up with Matt?" she asked me confused.

"No, but I did find someone better." I answered smiling.

"Really? Who?" I was aksed.

"Caleb. I'll see you later." Then I ran out the door before I could be asked anymore questions.

Caleb's POV...

Will ran into my arms and imediatly gave me a kiss.

"Something great happen?" I asked when we broke apart.

"Of coarse. Let's just say you'll be seeing a lot more of me." Will smiled a smile that said: I know something you don't know.

"No transfer?" I guessed. It was a good one.

"How did you know?" she said sarcastically She already knew how.

"Your BIG hint and your smile gives it away." I answered leading her into the cafe.

We had become the couple of Heatherfield. Everyone stared at us as we walked in and sat down. But we ignored them.

"The usual? A choco coffee?" I said smiling at her.

"What else?" she answered smiling just like me.

I got up and ordered her coffee.

When I came back, she was missing.

I set the coffee down on the table and looked around for her. A few of the guys pointed to the door and smiled.

As I walked out the door and around to the side of the building, I was suddenly lifted up into the air by my girlfriends best friend, Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin! What's going on?" I asked her laughing.

All her reply was a laugh of her own. Then she said, "You'll see."

She flew us to the park where a portal was open. Then she flipped around a few times, causing me to flip with her. Then she threw me into the portal.

I landed on the ground in a huff.

"It's about time she brought you here. What took you so long to find out I left?" Will said looking down at me.

"Let's see. I was getting your coffee when I saw you were gone and then every guy pointed to the door. Then Hay Lin dragged me here. Is there a reson we are here?" I asked her.

"Mmmmmm, I don't know. Just felt like hanging out in Meridian." she answered shrugging and helping me up.

"Well, if were going to be here, let's acutally do something." I said. I put a sly grin on my face making her give me a confused one. Then I ran past her and she followed. She was soon ahead of me and for the rest of the day, we were running through Meridian laughing and tackling each other playfully.

**THE END.**

**A/N: there is the LAST chapter. hope you liked it. if you want to see the future of everyone's relationships, read my book SPIRIT. good bye, my kitties! i enjoyed writing this story!**


	20. Authors note

**IMPORATNT A/N!!!!! OKAY, I AM THINK ABOUT WRITING A SEQUAL FOR THE BREAK UPS AND I NEED TO KNOW IF ANYONE WANTS ME TO! IF I GET AT LEAST 3 PEOPLE SAYING THAT THEY DO, I WILL MAKE A SEQUAL! oh, and i u culd tell your friends about the break ups and they look at it, it would be much appreaciated! thank you!**


End file.
